SUB: Venus and Knight
by Angel of Courage
Summary: Minako's on a journey. To find her knight, her love.  And she's close.   *Follows chapter 5 of Serenity's Ultimate Betrayal by SailorStar9*


**_Angel: _**_S__o this is something connected to SailorStar9's story, Serenity's Ultimate Betrayal. She, and this is what she told me, has decided not to write a side story for Rei, Makoto, and Minako about them finding their Guardian/Knight. And, as I know a bit about the anime/manga that Minako's Guardian/Knight comes from, she's letting me try my hand at writing about their first meeting in their current lives. And so this is what came out of it. Not too long, barely two pages, but this is the start of the story. I'm unsure about how long it will be, but I'm going to try my hand at adding in some flashbacks to the Silver Millenium (provided I get some info first). Yeah...so what do you think? Review?_

* * *

><p>'<em>It's cold. It's really cold,' <em>thought Minako, shivering despite the heavy coat she wore. The icy winds blew by, eliciting another set of shivers from the girl.

'_Where is that guy?'_ she wondered, searching for her Guardian. She had been walking for a while now, and there was still no sight of the young man. There was just ice…and snow…and more ice and snow. And then there was the cold. She really didn't like it here so far.

'_Honestly, this weather is probably more suited to Ami. Just what the heck is he doing out here in the middle of, well, no where?'_

At the moment, she didn't know what to think. The girl that she had become close friends with, one she had thought of as a sister…had betrayed her. Usagi had betrayed her and the others for no reason other than her jealousy and her spoiled nature. She believed that she was entitled to anything and everything. It had been that way since their days back in the Silver Millenium, up until now in their current lives. It would have continued into their future, when she would have become the Neo-Queen if they hadn't stopped following her blindly and had finally cut the silly 'Make Up' phrase from their transformations, something that had been developed by the former Queen and continued by her daughter.

And now that her memories were returning, she could clearly remember the betrayal she and the others had suffered at their hands. She had found someone, a man who she had loved dearly and had been loved in return. And the moon princess, lusting after him and the other Guardians, had decided to tear them apart, no matter what it cost or how much it would hurt them in the end. And so the Moon Queen, once again doing whatever her daughter wanted in a twisted example of love, went as far as to suppress their true powers and seal their memories away. And when the ones they loved tried to save them…they were killed.

Minako bit her lip, hurriedly wiping the tears from her eyes. It wouldn't do to be crying out here, with as cold as it was. Besides, she had a mission of her own that couldn't wait because she was being overwhelmed with emotions…not now. And not when she was so close to him. There would be time for tears later, when she had found him. And she was close. She could feel it. She could feel that comforting presence, that cool yet warm aura that belonged to him.

'_Well, it looks like he's close after all,' _she thought, a smile working it's way onto her face as she reached out with her own aura. Both sets met each other, twisting around each other in their own form of a hug, welcoming each other after so long apart.

Elsewhere, not far from her, a man stood, staring up at the sky, vaguely aware of the cold wind blowing past him. All he was able to focus on was the warm, loving aura he was feeling, and the familiarity that came with it. The one the aura belonged to…they were close. And that simple fact drew a smile to his face.

'_After so long…I'll finally be able to see you again,' _he mused. Running a hand through his blond hair, he glanced in the direction where he was certain she was in. With another smile, he started walking, easily ignoring the frosty wind brushing against his skin and the cool metal that made up his armor. It was one of the perks of having lived (and trained) in this place for so long.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Angel: <em>**_Can we guess who the guy is? ...it's Hyoga from Saint Seiya~_


End file.
